redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tree Climber
If you got any additional questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Jude Ethulia 1 and 2 :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight 1,2, and 3 :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Yo can also ask me Zaran Rhulain Message me! 17:47, 10 December 2008 (UTC) hey heylo - welcome to da Wikia! hope ya stick around! Chris Talk! 03:16, 11 December 2008 (UTC) re:Q Q1 hi there treeclimber no I do not know srrf he was helping me with the proluge my I story Im wittering Q2 first let me say there are tons of ways to do a sig mine like most has an icon here is mine Dannflow Talk! if you want one like mine copy this then go into my preferences in the more link by log off cheaK raw sig cange the name and talk from mine to yours and image any you like but keep the 45px there hope this helps Dannflow Talk! 01:50, 12 December 2008 (UTC) hey, i'm seeing if this will work. tree_climber try this is this better? tree_climber try this tree_climber --Dannflow Talk! 02:30, 12 December 2008 (UTC) so what do I do under my prefrences? how do I get it without haveing to copy and paste? So what do I do under my prefrences? How do I do it without coping and pasteing? tree_climber what do you mean if you maen how to sign ur name ? do this ~~~~ and if you maen somthing else just say --Dannflow Talk! 04:10, 12 December 2008 (UTC) if you didt save ur prefe go to it them paste ur sig cheak raw sig and scoll down and save --Dannflow Talk! 04:13, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, okay thanks!--Tree Climber 22:40, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Shadow Its about why Verdauga Greeneyes came to Mossflower and the events before and a little bit after--Aida Otterock Talk! 15:51, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Hey do you want me to put your loamhedge thing on the fanfiction page instead of essays just read it i think it has potential so far though its really good Sure, I was going to after I finished it. But it doesn't really matter. I think yours is great, I read what you had done and it is awsome, cab't wait to read more.--Tree Climber 16:19, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ??? What are you talking about??? Zaran Rhulain Message me! 20:57, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Well we are talking about our essays. By the way I ment to say can't not cabt.--Tree Climber 23:11, 14 December 2008 (UTC) this is what Well we are talking about our essays. By the way I ment to say can't not cabt.--Tree Climber 23:11, 14 December 2008 (UTC) For Tree Climber I went to check 600 Strong, and there waas a note saying, "please delete." I thought SRRF had deleted it on purpose. Well, I was wrong. Then, I needed to tell Zaran something. I'm sorry if'n I confused you, matey. BTW- you should add a Talk! link to your sig. so you can get here quickly. BTW2- do you read fan fic? Shieldmaiden Talk! 23:15, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Well I don't really know how 2 do that, to add a icon or link. I have tried but can't get it to work, I think I am doing it wrong. But yes I do read fan fics. I also am writting one too, called "loamhedge, the final days". --Tree Climber 23:20, 14 December 2008 (UTC) About sig, Tree climber- My sig. is this: User:Shieldmaiden |Shieldmaiden Image:Matthias2.JPG| 20px | User talk:Shieldmaiden |Talk! Do you see the part that says: |="Green"size="2"Talk! ? That's what's missing from you sig. If you put that in, it'll link to your talk page. Go to the red and white "more" at the top right of the page. Go to My Preferences, and add in your sig. As soon as this is posted, I'll read your story. I'm writing one, too- Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale. Good luck on your sig!Shieldmaiden Talk! 23:28, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Mine isn't done but it is under essays, I can't get it to go to fan fiction.